


Day Thirteen - Our Song

by ineedhelpwithmylifern



Series: September 2019 OTP Challenge [13]
Category: Spider-Man (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: F/F, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-11-02 05:04:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20630708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedhelpwithmylifern/pseuds/ineedhelpwithmylifern
Summary: Day Thirteen, Our Song: Your OTP and music. Do they have a song? Do they sing? Do they dance?





	Day Thirteen - Our Song

**Author's Note:**

> Heres my contribution to gwenya week bc I have to do the challenge uwu
> 
> Song is As the World Falls Down by David Bowie from the movie Labyrinth
> 
> Anya loves the movie bc I love the movie and let me just write whaT I WANT

The opening notes to a rather familiar song echo throughout the quiet apartment, the morning sun hardly peeking through the windows. The song begins to pick up as Gwen finds her way out into the living room, blinking sleep out of her eyes.

_There’s such a sad love,_

_Deep in your eyes,_

_A kind of pale jewel,_

_Open and closed within your eyes-_

_I’ll place the sky_

_Within your eyes._

Gwen knows the song rather well, it being from one of Anya’s favorite movies. But the point is why would she be playing it this early? The movie is playing on their small TV, but the audio seems a bit off, louder than usual, and hardly synced with whatever was playing the song.

A speaker was up on the kitchen table and Gwen couldn’t help but smile. So this _was_ intentional.

_There’s such a fooled heart,_

_Beatin’ so fast,_

_In search of new dreams,_

_A love that will last,_

_Within your heart._

_I’ll place the moon_

_Within your heart._

Gwen turns to see her girlfriend watching her quietly, her own face in a wide smile. Anya seems to be mouthing along to the words, as she never thought of herself as a good singer (Gwen would say otherwise).

Gwen finds herself walking over to Anya slowly, cautiously. The other only speeds it up by walking over and grabbing her hands.

_As the pain sweeps through,_

_Makes no sense for you_

_Every thrill is gone,_

_Wasn’t too much fun at all,_

_But I’ll be there for you-_

_As the world falls down._

They’re ballroom dancing far before the two characters on the screen are, their steps large as they twirl around the living room. Anya seems to be leading at first before Gwen quickly begins leading it herself, sweeping into a wide twirl that gives her that advantage.

_Falling-_

Gwen laughs softly as Anya misses a step, but doesn’t comment on it.

_Falling down-_

Anya is dipped for a second, Gwen sneaking a kiss.

_Falling in love._

Anya had told Gwen before that while forcing her to watch the movie, this scene was playing when she realized she had liked Gwen. Gwen didn’t know if she believed it fully, but went along with it anyway.

_I’ll paint you mornings of gold,_

_I’ll spin you Valentine evenings,_

_Though we’re strangers ‘til now,_

_We’re choosing the path_

_Between the stars._

_I’ll leave my love_

_Between the stars._

They dance through the rest of the song, small missteps there and easy to tell, but they didn’t care.

_As the world falls down-_

After all, it was their song.

_Falling in love._


End file.
